A love that will last for eternity
by Lucy-Erza-Hearthfilia
Summary: Lord of the ring belongs to Tolkien and not to me. If it were my property Aragorn would be immortal halfelven and not married to Arwen. What if Aragorn was not the son of Arathorn but of Gilraen and Haldir who had an affair before she met Arathorn? What if he was immortal because he was halfelven?
1. Baby Aragorn

Summary: What if Aragorn wasn't a human. What if he was halfelven like Elrond? My first attempt at writing a lord of the rings story.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately is Lord of the rings not mine but it is the brilliance of Tolkien. If it were mine Aragorn would be halfelven and not married to Arwen.

A love that will last for eternity

The thunderous sound of galloping horses sounded. It was a gloomy day on middle earth. Two horses both going at a break-neck speed came into sight. Each seating a male. To be precise two identical males.

Their names were Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion. They were the twin sons of Elrond Halfelven, the lord of the Last Homely house in Rivendell(Imladris).

Elladan the eldest and the gentlest of the two held a small bundle cradled with one hand against his chest. They raced to a stop in front of the house. Ada! Ada! Elrohir shouted." Ada! Come quickly we need your help".

Elrond who was in his study busy with papers when he heard his son calling went out to greet them. He quickened his pace for he thought something had happened to Elladan.

"Welcome home ion nins' he greeted them relieved when he saw everything was fine. Just then the bundle in Elladan's arms wailed. Elrond raised an inquiring eyebrow before he took over the babe in Elladan's arms.

Gently he bounced the boy up and down. "This is Aragorn son of Arathorn who was slain today along with his wife Gilraen. There was an ambush of orcs and although we went to help we were outnumbered. His mother was killed by an orc arrow from behind".

"We had to cut the child from her. The last thing she said was that she wanted to name him Aragorn" Elrohir explained. "Ada, look at his ears they are like yours" he said then.

"No matter the nummenor blood he has his elf blood is too dilated for his ears to be pointy. And he doesn't look like Arathorn at all. He resembles Haldir, I find no trace of Arathorn in him".

We shall see as he grows older ion nin Elrond said. For now let us go inside and warm up. "The weather is chilly and Aragorn will catch a cold". "But ada!" Elladan protested we can't we have to go look for survivors.

With that the twins climbed their horses and sped away leaving Elrond with the newborn. He turned and climbed the stairs to the house and went to his room. "We shall have to give you a different name little one, he said to Aragorn. No one may know that you have survived. I shall name you Estel".

At hearing his new name Estel cooed. Suddenly he grimaced and began to wail shrilly. A stench came up from beneath. Elrond groaned before he laid down Estel on his bed and went to prepare a bath.

He opened his make-shift diaper and cleaned the boy. Afterwards he brought the boy to the bathroom and gently lowered him in the slightly warm water. He then selected a citrus scented soap and gently cleaned the boy . after the bath he clothed the baby in old clothes of Elrohir as a babe. During this Estel had fallen asleep.


	2. Estel

Chapter 2

Although had seven years passed by, Estel resembled a child of 2 years physically as mentally. He after all grew up like He was a sweet child and loved by every elf in Imladris.

Though he favoured his sister Arwen and the twin brothers above everyone else but his Ada, Glorfindel quickly became one of his favourite elves. He did like Erestor but he was always scolding him not to run in the house.

Glorfindel who was the seneschal spoiled him rotten to the dismay of Elrond. At the dinner table, Estel who sat in Elladan's lap turned wide silvery gray eyes towards his Ada. "Ada canst I come with you to wowk tomowwow?" he pleaded. "And can I watch Glowfy play with his swowd?" he asked his father.

He still couldn't pronounce his r very well and tended to use w in their place. Elround made the mistake of looking in to the wide eyes of his son and any denies he was about to make of that Estel couldn't go to work with him or Glorfindel capitulated.

"Fine" he sighed. "You may come with me my study but for one promise" he said. "Yes Ada?" Estel said docile. "You have to go to Erestor if I need to go to the houses of healing" Elrond insisted.

Upon hearing this Erestor choked in his food. "Pardon me Hir Nin!" but I truly can't keep the little terror with me! he protested vehemently. "He disobeys me and runs away from me".

"Hey"! Elladan and Elrohir protested loudly. 'You can't call our adorable Estel a menace! He's even sweeter than Arwen as a babe! Not that you weren't sweet, dear sister" they hurriedly said upon seeing Arwen's murderous glare.

Elrond pointedly ignored the twin's attics and looked at Estel. "Will you promise me that?" He asked of him. Estel nodded his head shaking so frantically many thought it would somehow disconnect and fall off.

The next morning found a bright eyed and wide awake Estel waiting in his crib for someone to take him. "Dan!" He squealed soundlessly when he saw his older brother walk into the room.

He immediately lied down again and pretended to be still asleep. Grinning Elladan walked up to the crib. "Estel! Wakey wakey"! he chuckled. When he was mostly ignored but for a giggle he mock glared at Estel.

With a war cry he attacked the child scooping him up from the crib and tickling him. Squealing and laughing little Estel tried to squirm free. When the older elf turned out to be too strong for him to break loose he went lax in Elladan's arms.

Elladan who thought Estel had surrendered put him on the ground. Estel saw his chance for Elladan gad turned his back on him to put out clothes for Estel to wear today ran off as fast as his tiny legs could carry him and barged into Elrohir's room.

"WO, WO"! He shouted. "Dan's meanie" he pouted. Elrohir who woke up the moment Estel entered the room groaned at this. "Estel let me sleep" he mumbled. "But… but…" his lower lip began to quiver and his silvery grey eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Elrohir sensing a temper tantrum groaned and stood up. "Fine!" he said exasperated come along Estel. And still in his night robe he went to breakfast.


	3. How it all began

Chapter three

Estel's biological father turned out to be Haldir; the Marchwarden of Lothlorien (the golden woods). This was found out when Elrond ran a test to see who his real father was.

*FLASHBACK*

Gilraen who met Haldir two weeks before she met Arathorn was instantly attracted to Haldir and he in return seduced her before he left her in the dead of the night with naught but a letter stating that it was fun while it lasted. Heartbroken she traveled back to her home. On her way back robbers accosted her trying to steal her coach but a magnificent horse bearing a man dressed in rangers clothes foiled those plans. He drove them away before asking Gilraen who had yet to come out if she was alright.

She gave an affirmative answer and opened the door of the coach and stepped out. The moment their eyes locked it was love at first sight. Arathorn spend two months courting her and finally asked one day if she would marry him. He sank down on one knee and asked "Gilraen my love, will you spend the rest of our lives with me as my wife?"

They had a small wedding which was held in Imladris on Elrond's insistence. The fact that she was constantly ill in the mornings was being attributed to wedding jitters.

They lived a blissful married life for about seven months. Then fate happened and a large group of orcs ambushed them. Though they fought bravely and the twin sons of Elrond assisted the men died and the orcs won. The shock of seeing her husband die made Gilraen go into labour. Because of that She failed to notice the orc behind her and the beast stabbed her with a poisoned arrow. Elladan and Elrohir finally won against the orcs and rushed to help. However it was too late for her and with her last breath she begged to save her child and to name him Aragorn. Elladan swiftly cut open her stomach and gently removed the child,

End flashback

Years passed and Estel was now eight years old. Arwen who found her true love in Rứmil, Estel's uncle went to live in Lothlorien with him being the new marchwarden for Haldir had died on a patrol some two years ago. Estel received lessons from Elrond in healing, and etiquette. From Glorfindel he received weapon training and Erestor who grew to love him as if he were his own child gave him math, geography and history.

Today was a bad day for Estel for they would receive visitors from Mirkwood. The twins told him that the prince ate children as a snack. That was why when Legolas arrived he hid behind his father. Nearly disappearing into Elrond's robes. He squeaked when Legolas came closer and fled for his room. Bewildered he looked to Elrond for an explanation when the twins couldn't hide their mirth anymore. The stern gaze of Elrond came to rest on them. "Why is your brother afraid of Legolas"? he asked them?

How should we know that Ada? The twin's chorused innocently.

Maybe because you told him that the prince would have him as a snack perhaps? He stated dryly. "What!" Legolas gasped outraged. "Excuse me Hir Nin" he muttered to Elrond before he gave chase to the twins.

Later that day he knocked on Estel's door. "May I come in Estel?" and he opened the door. The child scrambled back on his bed, his eyes wide and lower lip trembling. "Please don't eat me!" he cried out in fear.


	4. Pranks and stories

Legolas chuckled and stepped into the room saying Estel shouldn't listen so much to whatever nonsense his brothers told him about Legolas eating children.

"I hope we'll become good friends" he told Estel. "Maybe we can go for a walk? I love the nature here at Imladris; it's very peaceful". Estel gave a hesitant nod and accepted Legolas' outstretched hand. "Carry me piggy-back?" he half demanded, half asked of Legolas.

Alright, but hold on to me yes? Grinning Legolas strode towards the balcony, Estel atop his back. "Hold on tight"! He jumped down from the balcony railing and easily landed on his feet.

"That was wicked! Can we do it again?" Estel exclaimed grinning from ear to ear. Legolas laughed and ruffled his hair. "Another time. For now let's walk alongside the river".

As they walked together Estels's small hand firmly encased in Legolas' larger hand they failed to notice the trap the twins set up. Ten steps further Legolas fell into one of them.

It was a rope-trap and he was pulled upside down into the air and before he got the chance to cut the ropes with his knife he was released into innocent looking puddle of water.

What he didn't know was that it was designed to be colorless and odorless. When heard giggles coming from Estel who was pointing at him he looked at his self. He was covered in purple liquid.

"I'll get you for this Elladan and Elrohir" he threatened. He and Estel went back to the house. Not wanting others to see him like that he send Estel to go inside on his own and then walked to where his room was located.

After bathing he discovered that the purple color was gone everywhere but his hair. He there and then swore revenge on the twins.

Dinner was silent but for the snickers of the twins and Glorfindel. After dinner Estel was sleepy and demanded Legolas should tuck him in.

"Tell me a story please mellon"? he asked of Legolas. "Of course tithen pen" Legolas answered. He told Estel the story of Beren and Tinuviel the first adan and elf to fall in love. Halfway in the story Estel fell asleep.


End file.
